No lo soñé
by Hikari Blossom
Summary: Fic de intercambio para el foro White Elephant (Febrero), para Jell Brown. Mimi hará una fiesta de San Valentín para todos sus amigos. Algunos descubrirán nuevos sentimientos, otros revivirán antiguos y también pondrán fin a los equivocados. Taiora y algo de Takari.


**Disclaimer: Digimon pertenece a Akiyoshi Hongo. **

* * *

—Ya está, voy a dejarlo —reiteró Sora Takenouchi por segunda vez, tumbándose en su cama y abrazando su almohada. Repetírselo en voz alta lo hacía sonar más real.

—No lo sé, creo deberías esperar —opinó Mimi desde el sofá, ojeando una revista.

—¿Por qué?

—Pues para empezar porque han estado juntos varios años.

—¿Y? —La pelirroja no creyó que ese argumento fuera suficiente.

—Y además el sábado es mi fiesta de San Valentín, deja que pase y después ves qué quieres hacer —aconsejó la castaña, dejando la revista a un lado. Sora se giró boca abajo y ahogó un grito. Mimi se sentó a su lado y le acarició el hombro—. Estarás bien, despreocúpate.

—Odio mi vida… —susurró la Takenouchi. Mimi rió con ganas.

—Mira que dices tonterías, ¡hasta suenas como yo!

—Entonces, ¿esperar? —preguntó insegura. Mimi asintió.

—Ya debo irme —anunció, incorporándose—. No le des más vueltas al asunto, sabías que este día llegaría. —Fue lo último que dijo, antes de abandonar la habitación. Sora exhaló con pesadez y se puso de pie.

—Sabía que este día llegaría… ¿Sera verdad, Ryu?

* * *

—¿Qué película quieres ver? —quiso saber Taichi, leyendo el cártel con los últimos estrenos cinematográficos.

Yamato asintió, con la vista perdida. El moreno lo miró con fastidio, pues claramente no le estaba prestando atención.

—Bien, podemos ver "El regreso de las tangas asesinas" —inventó el título en el momento, intentando llamar su atención. No funcionó; Yamato volvió a asentir—. Supe que salen mujeres desnudas. —Nada—. Con bigotes bailarines morados. —Aún sin éxito—. ¡Y amigos que están en universos perdidos! —le gritó al oído.

—¿Qué?

—¡Al fin reaccionas! ¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada, disculpa. Podemos ver cualquier película, me da igual.

—Si te da igual, ¿por qué sugeriste venir al cine?

Yamato permaneció en silencio y encendió un cigarrillo.

—Vamos, te invito un trago —dijo, adelantándose para cruzar la calle. Taichi se encogió de hombros y procedió a seguirlo.

Una vez estuvieron en uno de los tantos bares de la ciudad, comenzaron a charlar sobre diferentes cosas y algunas cervezas después, el rubio empezó a hablar de lo que realmente le preocupaba.

—Ese día de Navidad —susurró—, ¿qué cruzó por tu mente ese día? —Taichi no comprendió—. ¿Sabías que Sora me iba a dar ese regalo?

—¿A qué viene eso? Han pasado años.

—Lo sé pero, nunca te lo pregunté. —Taichi alzó una ceja, algo desconfiado.

—No sé por qué me vienes con eso ahora… pero sí, lo sabía. Bah, sospechaba que habías comenzado a gustarle y, teniendo a Jun como tu principal "pretendiente", presumí que le dirías que sí aunque en realidad tampoco lo sabía.

—Si le hubiera dicho que no, ¿qué hubieras hecho tú? ¿Hubieses ido con ella?

—¿Qué? —El sonido de la música proveniente de la rocola le impidió escuchar.

—Nada. —Yamato le dio un trago a su cerveza y sintió cierto alivio de que su última pregunta no hubiese sido oída.

—¿Sucede algo entre tú y Sora? —adivinó el moreno—. Tu mal humor y esa pregunta sobre Navidad… ¿Qué pasa?

—Es solo que aún no le he comprado nada para San Valentín —mintió. No estaba preparado para hablar con su mejor amigo sobre lo que en verdad le inquietaba. Se le hacía muy difícil exponer sus problemas a terceros, aunque se tratara de Taichi. Precisamente porque se trataba de Taichi...

Una hora pasó acompañada por algunas cervezas más y también por varios silencios incómodos. El moreno sabía que su amigo no estaba siendo sincero, pero no podía presionarlo a hablar. Lo conocía demasiado y presumió que cuando estuviera listo —o lo suficientemente borracho— le contaría.

—Me tengo que ir —dijo el rubio, poniéndose de pie y sacando su billetera.

—¿En serio? ¿Te irás sin decirme qué te pasa?

—Ya te lo dije —aseguró Yamato. Taichi se cruzó de brazos y lo miró descreído—. Bien, te lo haré saber otro día ¿ya? Nos vemos.

El Yagami observó a su amigo marcharse con prisa. Jugueteó un poco con su vaso antes de terminarlo, pagó la cuenta y también abandonó el lugar. Se abrochó los botones de su campera hasta el cuello, el frío del exterior era chocante comparado con el ambiente cálido de aquel bar; frotó sus manos para poder entrar en calor nuevamente, mientras caminaba a paso veloz hacia la estación del subterráneo. Para su fortuna, el trayecto fue bastante veloz; no mucha gente viajaba a esa hora y cuando cayó en cuenta, ya se encontraba en su apartamento.

—Hola. —Su hermana Hikari siempre le saludaba con una sonrisa.

—Hola… ¿adónde vas? —preguntó, notando que la joven parecía lista para salir.

—Saldré con Mimi, la ayudaré a planear la fiesta del sábado.

—¿Fiesta?

—¡Sí! ¿No te lo dijo? Hará una fiesta para celebrar que hace un año volvió y además casualmente también es San Valentín, así que…

—Ya veo… Bien, una fiesta todos juntos suena genial —acotó, contento por recibir una buena noticia.

—Lo sé, bueno me voy. Vuelvo al rato.

—Abrígate bien, hace mucho frío.

Nuevamente solo, Taichi se recostó en el sillón y encendió la televisión. Estaban pasando un partido de fútbol y no dudó en dejarlo. Sonrió, se sentía feliz por haber tenido la oportunidad de jugar en las inferiores de la selección de su país, aunque la fractura que había sufrido posteriormente le había impedido seguir practicando el deporte… Pero no quería pensar en eso, sino en los buenos momentos que había pasado y en los buenos compañeros con los que había compartido, algunos de ellos ya estaban jugando en la primera liga. "Sería agradable ir a visitarlos algún día", pensó, intentando mantener la sonrisa.

* * *

—¿Ya tenemos todo lo de lista? —preguntó Hikari, arrastrando con dificultad un carro de compras casi repleto.

—Creo que sí. Gracias por ayudarme, no hubiera podido hacerlo sola —agradeció Mimi, leyendo para sí el papel que sostenía en las manos.

—¿No hubieras podido cargar con este carro? —ironizó la pequeña castaña. Mimi rió ante el comentario hasta que llegaron a la caja.

—Oye, ¿y ya le compraste algo a Takeru? —cuestionó la Tachikawa con picardía haciendo sonrojar a la Yagami.

—Sí, pero no sé si dárselo… —admitió, con la cabeza gacha.

—¿Por qué no? Ya en serio, va siendo hora de que admitan lo que sienten y dejen de dar vueltas tontas. Además, Takeru es un muchacho muy lindo, si no te apresuras te lo van a quitar… —dijo Mimi con malicia haciendo que la joven se sonrojase todavía más.

—¿Y tú ya le compraste algo a alguien? —le retrucó Hikari, Mimi se echó hacia atrás, sonrojándose también.

—No… ¡pero es diferente! Yo no tengo a alguien especial... aún —se justificó, tratando de sonar calmada. Hikari decidió tomar una pequeña venganza.

—Mmm, Sora está con Yamato, Miyako con Ken y quizás yo esté con Takeru pronto, ¿no te preocupa ser la única de las chicas en estar sola?

—Su total es de 9.346 yenes —anunció la cajera, interrumpiendo la charla. Mimi se apresuró para darle el dinero y tomó el carro. Hikari sintió que tal vez había ido demasiado lejos.

—¿Te enojaste? Era una broma…

—No, solo me dejaste pensando.

—¿En qué?

Mimi detuvo el carro y miró alrededor.

—Te lo diré, pero no puedes decirle a nadie, ¿entiendes? —Hikari asintió—. Sora va a dejar a Yamato.

—¿¡Qué!? —exclamó la Yagami, causando que varias personas se giraran a verla.

—¡Silencio! No puede enterarse nadie.

—Descuida, no lo diré.

* * *

—¡No sabes de lo que me enteré! —Fue la primera frase de Hikari al llegar a su apartamento; Taichi aún estaba en el sillón.

—¿Qué?

—Es un secreto, no le digas a nadie porque Mimi me matará si lo haces.

—¿Es un secreto de Mimi? —preguntó el moreno, curioso.

—No, es de Sora. —Taichi pareció incluso más interesado—. Va a dejar a Yamato —susurró. —Su hermano casi se cae del sillón.

—¿Cómo? —tartamudeó.

—No sé demasiados detalles, solo que Sora piensa botarlo. ¡Pero no le digas a nadie!

—No… vaya, pobre Yamato.

Hikari se encogió de hombros.

—Tampoco es que él ha sido el novio perfecto… —comentó la pequeña.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque por lo que sé, no es cariñoso y tampoco parece conocer demasiado a Sora. Además, sabes bien que tú y ella son los que tendrían que haber acabado juntos…

—No, Hikari —cortó Taichi—, Sora se enamoró de Yamato y él le correspondió. Punto.

—No sé, hermano. Quizás ahora tengas una oportunidad —susurró juguetona antes de encerrarse en su habitación.

Taichi agachó la cabeza y observó la alfombra del piso. Demasiadas interrogantes, situaciones y teorías ocupaban su mente. Pero, ¿qué caso tenía? Sora siempre lo había visto como un amigo… y él había aprendido a aceptarlo. No quería reabrir un capítulo en su vida que tanto le había costado cerrar. Se levantó de golpe y salió del lugar. Tenía que asegurarse.

* * *

Yamato gustaba de arreglarse y vestirse bien. Comprar ropa no era algo que le desagradara demasiado, ¡pero hacerlo para otra persona era una pesadilla! Maldito San Valentín siendo inoportuno. Ya había recorrido un sin número de tiendas y nada parecía convencerlo, tanta variedad de ropa de mujer lo abrumaba: vestidos largos y cortos, camisetas de infinitos colores con y sin mangas, jeans claros y oscuros, shorts, sacos, camperas, zapatos, botas… ¡era demasiado! Y él también era bastante orgulloso como para pedirle ayuda a una de las chicas. Agobiado y mareado por tanto colorinche, decidió que era un buen momento para tomar un descanso. Caminó hacia la plaza de comidas del centro comercial y se pidió un café, quizás la cafeína podría ayudarlo a pensar con mayor claridad. Sopló por sobre el vaso, haciendo bailar al vapor. Entrelazó ambas manos y cerró los ojos. ¿Qué era lo que Sora quería? Los abrió nuevamente y resopló. Esa pregunta era demasiado complicada, no podía responderla de ninguna manera ya que ni siquiera sabía lo que él quería. Hacía varias semanas que su relación se encontraba en una mala etapa. Etapa… Eso había pensado en un comienzo pero, ya no estaba tan seguro que fuera solamente eso.

Yamato jamás había visto a Sora como algo más que una amiga. Ni cuando eran niños, ni cuando habían crecido. Hasta el día que supo cómo ella se sentía y la correspondió. ¿Por qué? No estaba seguro. Tal vez tuvo miedo de lastimarla; siempre había pensado que ella y Taichi acabarían juntos, pero no fue así… Y luego comenzaron a salir y hasta realmente comenzó a gustarle, aunque siempre sintió algo "raro". No sabría cómo describirlo, era una sensación extraña que estaba presente en todo momento. Como que de alguna manera algo no encajaba del todo. Y últimamente esa sensación se hacía cada vez más y más fuerte. Y en el fondo, Yamato sabía lo que quería decir y parecía que ya era hora de aceptarlo y sacar todo a la luz.

Terminó su café apurado y entró en la primera tienda que encontró. Pediría ayuda. Si iba a ser el último regalo, tenía que ser especial.

* * *

Sora miró detenidamente su reflejo en el espejo y se preguntó quién era esa chica frente a ella. El cabello arreglado, las uñas pintadas y el rostro maquillado con delicadeza. ¿En qué momento se había convertido en eso?

Nunca le había interesado arreglarse, ni para ella ni para nadie. Y sí, realmente no le molestaba tener que ensuciarse a veces, era más simple… era más ella. ¿Por qué el exterior resultaba tan importante para los demás? Le había costado mucho comprender por qué sus amigas —a medida que crecían— comenzaban a arreglarse, cuidarse la piel o a querer tener citas con chicos guapos. Y simplemente siguió la corriente, aunque nunca se adaptó. Y ahora se preguntaba en qué carajo se había convertido. ¿Dónde había quedado ella? Dejar el soccer, jugar al tenis, hacer arreglos florales igual que su madre, salir con Yamato… ¿Y todo por qué? ¿Para que la aceptaran? Ahora que lo pensaba realmente era una tontería, si todos siempre la habían querido como era: algo masculina y despreocupada por su aspecto, pero siempre anteponiendo el bienestar de los demás al suyo. Y por eso la querían. No porque se arreglara el pelo o se vistiera bien.

Sora se había propuesto algo: comenzar a ser ella misma y dejar de fingir. Y el primer paso para eso era revelar sus verdaderos sentimientos y ponerle un fin a su relación de tres años con Yamato.

Unos golpes a la puerta de su habitación interrumpieron su reflexión.

—Hola… —saludó Taichi—. ¿Puedo pasar?

Sora se sorprendió ante la visita, pero asintió mirando al joven por el reflejo del espejo.

—¿Qué hacías? —quiso saber el recién llegado.

—No mucho, en realidad. Siéntate —dijo, indicándole el sillón—. ¿A qué debo tu visita? —preguntó, girándose para enfrentarlo.

—¿Necesito un motivo para visitar a mi mejor amiga? —cuestionó, enseñándole la lengua a modo de broma. Sora rió.

—Claro que no. Me sorprendiste, es todo.

—En realidad sí vine por algo —admitió el chico, poniéndose serio—. ¿Cómo estás?

La pelirroja arqueó una ceja, insegura.

—¿Bien?

—Me refiero a… ¿cómo decirlo? ¿Está todo bien?

—Ve al grano, Taichi.

El moreno miró alrededor, como si algo en la recámara lo hiciera encontrar las palabras que buscaba.

—Veo que todavía tienes el póster de Ryu que te obsequié —notó, poniéndose de pie y acercándose al objeto pegado en la pared.

—Claro que sí. Es el mejor regalo que me han hecho.

—Creo que está algo torcido, lo arreglaré.

—¡No! ¡No lo toques! —chilló Sora, pero fue demasiado tarde. En un intento de Taichi por enderezar el póster, el mismo se desgarró todo a lo largo creando un sonido áspero que rebotó en la cabeza de Sora, quien de inmediato rompió en llanto, como si la hubieran lastimado a ella.

—Ups… —dijo el muchacho, haciendo una mueca de dolor—. Perdón.

Sora lo miró llena de odio, Taichi retrocedió temeroso.

—Lo rompiste —lamentó en un hilo de voz, cayendo de rodillas, con el trozo del póster en las manos.

—Lo siento —volvió a disculparse el moreno—. Te compraré otro, yo…

—¿¡Es que no entiendes!? No era solo un simple afiche, estúpido Taichi. Ryu siempre me escuchaba y me recordaba quién era yo realmente.

—Sora, tú no necesitas un pedazo de papel para saber quién eres.

—¡Sí, sí lo necesito! Y ahora ya no está… —lloró ella, desde el suelo—. Vete, por favor.

—Pero yo…

—¡Vete! —le espetó con furia, señalando la puerta. Taichi obedeció. Sora parecía estar demasiado alterada como para poder aceptar sus disculpas.

Ya era de noche, por lo que el joven decidió volver a su hogar. No solo no había conseguido sacarse las dudas, sino que ahora Sora se había enojado con él por un ¿póster? ¿Cómo era eso de que la hacía recordar quién era? Las mujeres estaban todas locas. Por eso seguía soltero…

* * *

Era viernes y esa ya era razón suficiente para que Mimi sonriera. Sin embargo, aquel día lo hacía más genuinamente puesto que se encontraba preparando los últimos detalles para su fiesta del día siguiente. Los comestibles y las bebidas ya estaban en el refrigerador, los corazones y demás adornos rosas y rojos ya decoraban las paredes y puertas de la amplia vivienda Tachikawa y los chocolates que había preparado ella misma estaban a punto de salir del horno. Mimi aplaudió complacida y observó el reloj impaciente porque pasaran las horas.

* * *

—Estúpido Taichi —musitó Sora, acostada en su cama y aún abrazando uno de los pedazos del afiche roto donde el rostro de su amado Ryu había quedado partido por la mitad.

Ryu Hideki era su jugador de fútbol soccer favorito y ver su rostro día a día era lo que le había dado fuerzas para salir del cascarón y ser ella misma una vez más. Pero ahora estaba destrozado, al igual que sus ánimos. Sabía que solo se trataba de un objeto y que perfectamente podría ir a comprarse otro, pero no sería lo mismo. Aquel póster la había acompañado en sus temores y pensamientos más íntimos y le había "prestado una oreja" incondicionalmente por incontables noches de insomnio y momentos de incertidumbre.

Faltaba un día para San Valentín y Sora aún no le había comprado nada a su novio y tampoco tenía ganas de hacerlo. Su relación con Yamato hacía tiempo que no venía bien y finalmente la joven había decidido que no daba para más. Estaba cansada de fingir y sentía que estando con él era lo que tenía que hacer todo el tiempo. Fingir que le gustaba arreglarse y ser femenina. Fingir ser otra. Mimi le había aconsejado a que esperara que pasara el día de los enamorados para hacerlo, pero Sora no estaba segura si aguantaría.

Sin demasiadas ganas se levantó, tomó una ducha y partió hacia el instituto. No tenía ganas de hablar con su novio, pues temía explotar y terminar con él y tampoco quería hacerlo con Taichi, pues seguía muy molesta por el incidente del póster. Para su alivio, el moreno no había asistido y Yamato parecía demasiado distraído y casi no le había puesto atención en el correr del día. Al fin la suerte se había puesto de su lado.

* * *

Yamato bostezó desganado, no sabía bien por qué pero las clases habían pasado más lentas que de costumbre. Caminó hasta la parada de autobús y ajustó su bufanda azul, observando el día frío y gris. El verano se sentía tan lejano aún…

Aprovechando los minutos que le quedaban antes que el vehículo llegara y no pudiera moverse por la cantidad de gente que viajaba a esa hora, le envió un mensaje de texto a Mimi preguntando si tenía que llevar algo para la fiesta. "Solo ganas de pasarla bien" había sido la respuesta de su amiga, seguida por un emoticón de carita feliz. Yamato rió con ironía, eso era precisamente de lo que carecía. Sobre todo porque una vez que la fiesta concluyera, le pondría punto final a su relación con la pelirroja.

* * *

—¡Hola! —saludó Mimi eufórica—. Pasa, pasa; está muy frío afuera —dijo feliz, luciendo con orgullo su delicado y corto vestido rosa comprado especialmente para la ocasión.

—Con permiso —susurró Hikari con timidez.

—¿Y Taichi? —preguntó la dueña de casa, mirando para todas direcciones. Hikari encogió los hombros.

—No sé, ayer estuvo fuera todo el día y llegó tarde en la noche, no sé a qué hora. Pero estoy segura que vendrá, no te preocupes.

La joven Yagami había sido la tercera persona en llegar. Miyako había sido la primera —bien temprano— y Koushirou había aparecido poco antes que Hikari. Al poco tiempo comenzaron a arribar todos los demás: Iori, Ken, Daisuke, Takeru, Jou, Yamato y Sora —los dos últimos habían llegado por separado, acción que había causado que varios invitados comenzaran a comentar y sacar conclusiones al respecto—.

Aún con la ausencia de Taichi, la fiesta dio inicio. Música, cócteles de vivos colores y bocadillos varios hicieron acto de presencia. Como Mimi todavía no había encontrado a su "príncipe azul", había preparado chocolate suficiente para cada uno de los presentes. Después de todo, en San Valentín también se celebraba la amistad. Todos conversaban tranquilos, recordando viejas épocas y reviviendo antiguos recuerdos. Al poco tiempo Taichi finalmente apareció, causando que toda la atención recayera en él. Aprovechando la conmoción, Hikari se armó de valor y repitiéndose la frase "es ahora o nunca" tomó la mano de Takeru y lo apartó para poder darle su regalo.

Yamato también hizo uso de la distracción generada por su amigo y le dio el regalo a su novia. Mimi fue la única que lo notó. Sora abrió el paquete despacio, disculpándose por no tener nada para darle. Del mismo, salió un hermoso vestido última moda de color amarillo pálido.

—¡Guau! Es realmente hermoso —comentó Mimi emocionadísima, casi comiéndose con los ojos.

—Gracias. —Sora sonrió de lado. Otro vestido más, ya tenía como cuatro ¿qué iba a hacer con tantos? Regalárselos a Mimi por lo visto, quien al notar el poco entusiasmo en el rostro de su amiga le proporcionó un pequeño golpe con el codo—. Es muy… vistoso. —Fue el único "elogio" que se le ocurrió. Yamato no tardó en notar que su obsequio no había causado el impacto que él esperaba. Algo la conocía, aunque aparentemente no lo suficiente como para poder comprarle algo de su agrado.

—¿Podemos hablar? —Su idea original había sido esperar hasta el final de la fiesta para conversar con la muchacha, pero dada su reacción reciente y el notable distanciamiento que habían tenido los últimos días, decidió no esperar más.

—Claro —respondió Sora, mirando a Mimi.

—Pueden hablar en la cocina —sugirió esta—. Nadie los molestará allí.

—Vamos entonces —diciendo esto, ambos se dirigieron al lugar. Mimi los miró con cierta melancolía, si bien ya se había anticipado al resultado pues aparentemente Yamato tampoco estaba muy dispuesto a seguir con la relación.

—¿Qué ocurre? —quiso saber Hikari, apareciendo y viendo cómo sus dos amigos se alejaban del resto. Mimi ladeó la cabeza y la pequeña castaña comprendió de inmediato—. Vaya, así que iba en serio.

—¿Lo qué iba en serio? —cuestionó Takeru, sentándose junto a Mimi.

—Nada, cosas irremediables que están fuera de nuestro alcance —explicó la anfitriona en un suspiro y bajó la vista—. Un momento, tú no tenías ese reloj cuando llegaste —notó; era más observadora de lo que parecía, podía darse cuenta de cualquier detalle referido a vestimenta o accesorios. Takeru se sonrojó y miró a Hikari tímidamente. Mimi también giró la vista hacia su amiga y pudo ver que llevaba un brazalete plateado que tampoco estaba usando al llegar. La Tachikawa se llevó ambas manos a las mejillas y ahogó un grito—. ¡Al fin! —exclamó, alzando los brazos y abrazando a los dos jóvenes.

* * *

—Esto no es fácil —comenzó Sora, sentándose en una de las sillas de la cocina.

—Ya veo, así que tú te sientes igual… —musitó Yamato de pie, con ambas manos dentro de los bolsillos de su jean. Sora lo miró sorprendida, ¿estaban hablando de lo mismo?—. Mejor así, entonces.

—¿Eh? —Ella aún no estaba segura que estuvieran en la misma página.

—Te quiero mucho, Sora —le dijo dulcemente, fue algo extraño escucharlo, no era una frase que oyese de él todos los días.

—Yo también, pero…

—No tienes que explicarme. Lo sé.

Sora sonrió con cierta pena. Se sintió aliviada al saber que a Yamato le pasaba lo mismo que a ella.

—¿Seguiremos siendo amigos, verdad? —Quiso cerciorarse. Yamato asintió.

—Y perdón por lo del vestido, quería darte un último regalo especial. Creí que te gustaría.

—No es que no me guste. Es solo que no soy yo...

—No me enojaré si quieres dárselo a Mimi —bromeó el rubio. Sora se puso de pie y le dio un abrazo—. ¿Volvemos con los demás?

—Ve tú, quiero quedarme aquí un rato.

Yamato respetó su decisión y se marchó, dejándola sola. Sora exhaló profundamente y cerró los ojos. Se sentía extrañamente bien, aunque no del todo…

—¿Sora?

La aludida volteó hacia la puerta, donde vio a Taichi de pie apoyado al marco de la misma con el semblante preocupado. Ella permaneció quieta. Aún estaba molesta con él por lo que le había hecho a su preciado póster.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó él, angustiado. Sora se rindió, no era capaz de estar molesta con el moreno demasiado tiempo…

—Yamato y yo terminamos.

Taichi no supo bien cómo reaccionar ante la información.

—¿Tú terminaste con él? —cuestionó, recordando lo que le había contado su hermana.

—Fue mutuo, en realidad. Nos sentíamos igual y no hubo necesidad de decir demasiado.

—No te ves tan mal.

—No lo estoy. Me siento… bien, rara, pero bien. Y ya, no quiero hablar. Sigo enojada, ¿sabes? —informó, cruzándose de brazos y evitando hacer contacto visual.

Taichi rodó los ojos.

—Ya me parecía que estabas siendo demasiado amable. Supuse que estarías molesta, así que te traje algo —anunció, sacando un paquete de su campera y dejándolo sobre la mesa, frente a sus ojos. Sora se resistió al principio, pero pronto la curiosidad se fue apoderando de ella.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó con desinterés.

—Solo ábrelo.

Sora miró al objeto y permaneció así algunos segundos, intentando adivinar qué podría ser. El envoltorio y la forma no decían demasiado, simplemente era un paquete rectangular y plano. Podría tratarse de cualquier cosa, pero ella estaba confiada que no habría nada que Taichi pudiera darle que la hiciera olvidar su enojo por completo. Así que procedió a abrirlo, escéptica.

Su cara se transformó por completo cuando terminó de romper el papel de regalo.

—Sé que no remplaza a lo que tenías y lo que significaba para ti, pero…

—No puede ser… —musitó Sora, temblando, con el objeto en sus manos. Era una foto enmarcada de Ryu… con una dedicatoria especialmente para ella—. ¿Cómo…? ¿Cuándo…? —tartamudeó, mirándolo atónita.

—Ayer pasé a visitar a unos viejos amigos. Digamos que tu querido Ryu me debía un favor.

Sora seguía sin poder articular palabra. Entendía menos a cada segundo.

—Explícame. —Pudo decir al cabo de un tiempo. Taichi suspiró y se encaminó hacia la ventana.

—Tú sabes más que el nadie lo que fútbol significa para mí. Bah, significaba… desde aquel día que supe que ya no podría exigirme y que no llegaría nunca a jugar en primera.

Sora pasó saliva. Había olvidado que el sueño más grande de Taichi había sido destrozado en una práctica cuando alguien le había ocasionado una doble fractura en la pierna derecha.

—Fue Ryu… él me quebró la pierna —confesó, apoyando su mano en el frío cristal.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡No puede ser! —Sora comenzó a llorar.

—Nunca le guardé rencor porque sé que no fue su culpa y se disculpó hasta el cansancio. Solo fue un accidente. Uno muy desafortunado.

Dejando la foto a un lado, la pelirroja se acercó a Taichi y lo abrazó por la espalda.

—Yo no sabía… no… ¡lo siento tanto! —gritó, llorando más fuerte. Por suerte, la música en la otra habitación estaba lo suficientemente alta como para que nadie más que el Yagami la escuchara. Taichi se limpió una lágrima que quiso asomarse y volteó.

—Sé que no lo sabías. Ninguno de los chicos lo sabe.

—¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —preguntó con impotencia, apretándole la camisa.

—¿Para qué? Tú eras feliz adorando a Ryu y… estando con Yamato.

—Taichi… ¿tú me quieres? —cuestionó Sora, dejándolo helado.

—Claro que sí. Eres mi mejor amiga —respondió el muchacho, no estando seguro si ella se refería a ese tipo de cariño.

—¡No! Tú… nunca me contaste lo de Ryu y cuando sabías que me iba a confesar a Yamato me diste ánimos. Una parte de mí siempre pensó que me querías, pero… ahora lo dudo.

—¿Lo dudas? —Taichi se apartó—. Soporté que me hablaras de Ryu todo el tiempo y que tú y Yamato se hicieran novios. Jamás te recriminé nada porque sabía que eras feliz y me dices que ¿dudas si te quiero?

Sora se limpió las lágrimas que le seguían cayendo y lanzándose a los brazos de Taichi, comenzó a besarlo. Él la correspondió.

—No —balbuceó tras unos segundos y la apartó delicadamente—. Tú y Yamato acaban de terminar y también te acabas de enterar lo de Ryu. No puedo hacer esto, no ahora…

—Pero… —Sora no podía comprender su reacción, no cuando ella finalmente empezaba a entender todo. Taichi se disculpó y salió corriendo de la cocina, así como también de la casa de Mimi. Los elegidos se miraron entre todos, ninguno comprendía qué acababa de pasar. Hikari se puso de pie y fue hasta la cocina, donde encontró a Sora llorando desconsolada en el piso.

El resto de la escena se tornó confusa para la Takenouchi. Escuchó a Hikari gritar y luego todos aparecieron frente a ella. Le hablaban y la zamarreaban pero Sora no reaccionaba. Solo lloraba y gritaba, sin poder ser capaz de calmarse. Nunca había tenido un ataque de ese tipo y sus amigos se asustaron.

Cuando la ambulancia llegó, Sora había dejado de gritar, pero aún lloraba y era incapaz de hablar. Los médicos le administraron un calmante y le recomendaron que se acostara y tratara de descansar. Mimi dio la fiesta por terminada y con la ayuda de Yamato y Jou, la acostaron en la cama de la castaña.

—¿Te pudiste comunicar con Taichi? —preguntó el joven de cabello azul. El rubio ladeó la cabeza.

—Tiene el celular apagado.

—Llamaré a Hikari —dijo Mimi—, si tenemos suerte él debe estar en su casa. ¿Crees que Sora estará bien, Jou?

El aludido asintió, acomodándose las gafas.

—Pero necesita descansar. Deberíamos dejarla sola.

Yamato y Mimi intercambiaron miradas, no demasiados convencidos por la sugerencia del futuro médico.

—Bueno, si quieren quédense. Ya debe estar dormida de cualquier manera.

—Me pregunto qué pudo pasarle para que se pusiese así… ¿Estás seguro que no sabes nada más, Yamato?

—No, Mimi. Ya te dije que luego que terminamos ella se veía bien, casi aliviada. Estoy muy seguro que eso no tuvo nada que ver.

—Ya debo irme —anunció Jou—, cualquier cosa no duden en llamarme.

—Te acompañaré a la puerta —dijo la castaña.

Yamato suspiró profundo y tomó asiento en el sofá. Observó a la pelirroja, quien aparentemente dormía, cubierta por el cobertor rosa, de la cama rosa de la demasiado rosa —según su opinión— habitación de Mimi.

—Encontré esto en la cocina —anunció la dueña de casa, dándole al chico la fotografía de Ryu—. ¿Es el futbolista que le gusta a Sora, verdad? ¿Crees que haya tenido algo que ver?

Yamato se encogió de hombros. No sabía qué pensar.

* * *

—¡Taichi! —exclamó Hikari, abriendo bruscamente la puerta de la recámara del moreno. El mismo la observó desde su cama, confundido.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—¡Debes volver a lo de Mimi! Algo le pasó a Sora.

—¿¡Qué!? —Taichi pateó el cobertor y se puso de pie de un salto.

—No sabemos qué pasó. Cuando te fuiste fui a la cocina y la encontré en un ataque de llanto, destrozada. Tuvimos que llamar a una ambulancia y… —Hikari no pudo terminar su historia. Su hermano le pasó por al lado rápido como un rayo, tomó su chaqueta y salió corriendo.

* * *

—Mimi… Yamato… —susurró Sora, aún con los ojos cerrados. Ellos se acercaron de inmediato.

—Aquí estamos, amiga. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Mal —contestó ella, a punto de llorar nuevamente—. Taichi…

* * *

Sin saber el estado de Sora, Taichi corría lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitían. No había corrido de esa manera desde que había tenido que dejar el fútbol. Pero ahora no lo hacía para marcar un gol, sino por algo mucho más importante.

Casi sin aliento, finalmente llegó a lo de Mimi. Estaba a punto de llamar a la puerta, cuando esta se abrió y Yamato apareció.

—¿Taichi?

—¿Qué le pasó a Sora? —preguntó el moreno entre jadeos, inclinado hacia adelante.

—¿Que qué le pasó a Sora? ¿¡Qué te pasó a ti!?

—Hikari me dijo que estaba mal y vine corriendo.

—Eso no. ¿Por qué la rechazaste?

Taichi miró a su amigo fijamente y luego desvió la mirada.

—Es que…tú y ella…

—No. Taichi yo sé que la quieres, que siempre lo has hecho… No me pongas de excusa, no quiero ser la razón por la cual ustedes no estén juntos. —El joven de cabello alborotado no supo qué decir—. Te lo preguntaré una vez más, ¿si yo la hubiera rechazado tú que hubieras hecho?

—Tienes razón, Yamato. Yo la quiero, siempre lo hice y siempre lo haré. Pero ella era feliz contigo y yo…

—Pero ya no lo es —cortó el rubio con convicción—. Ve, está en la habitación de Mimi.

Taichi asintió algo dudoso, Yamato lo empujó hacia el interior de la vivienda Tachikawa y se marchó con una sonrisa.

—¿Sora? —susurró el moreno, apenas abriendo la puerta del cuarto. Mimi, quien estaba acostada al lado de la muchacha, se puso de pie de inmediato, le sonrió y se fue, al igual que lo había hecho Yamato.

—¿Hablaste con Yamato? —preguntó la pelirroja apresurada, incorporándose. Taichi asintió y se sentó a su lado.

—Sé que sonará trillado, pero solo quiero que seas feliz.

—Seré feliz contigo —afirmó ella, sollozando.

—Aquí tienes la foto de Ryu —dijo Taichi, entregándole el objeto que se encontraba en la mesita de noche. Sora la dejó a un lado, sin siquiera mirarla.

—No necesito a Ryu para no olvidar quién soy. Tú siempre me lo recuerdas.

Taichi sonrió mostrando cada uno de sus dientes y la abrazó, para luego besarla. Tantas veces se había imaginado así con ella y ahora no era un sueño, un pensamiento o una ilusión. Era la realidad, nada más que la hermosa realidad.

* * *

**No puedo creer que al fin terminé esto. Me ha costado mucho más de lo que creí en un principio y he estado hasta último momento poniéndole y quitándole cosas. Sé que no es lo mejor que he escrito, pero bueno, lo único que espero es que le haya gustado a Jell Brown y si a alguien más le agradó, genial. **

**Me gusta el Taiora, pero nunca había escrito un fic donde ellos fueran los protagonistas, supongo que por eso me costó tanto... En fin, como dice el summary el fic fue de intercambio para el foro White Elephant (Febrero). ¡Se los recomiendo! Fue una linda experiencia (escribir para otro y que otro lo haga para ti) que repetiría. **

**Sin más, me despido. Se agradecen los comentarios ^^. ¡Saludos! Ah y feliz San Valentín atrasado. **


End file.
